


Let's Five (Hikaru is not impressed with what he's wearing, drabbles)

by Qem



Series: Let's Five - 2006, Hikaru No Go [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Cosplay, Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Let's Five! Spontaneous Drabble Challenge! Dressing Hikaru up, will never get old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five (Hikaru is not impressed with what he's wearing, drabbles)

**For Aja, Prompts: "Shindou," Touya said, his face carefully blank. "What are you wearing?"**   


* * *

"Shindou," Touya said, his face carefully blank. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Shindou said, looking genuinely confused.

Touya pointedly stares at Shindou, who has no idea what Touya is talking about.

"Huh?" Shindou repeats again, raising a hand to scratch his head. It's when he feels something furry brush against his fingers, that he realises.

"AKARI!" He calls, rushing back, pulling the set of cat ears off of his head.

* * *

 **For Umionhikari ~Akari (or anyone) dressing Hikaru up as a girl**

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Hikaru complained loudly.

"Because it's your fault it got ripped and I don't have a manikin and it's such a pain to pin up, so just shut up and stay still so I can fix it!" Akari's voice increased in an ascending crescendo.

Hikaru would of been more likely to believe this reasoning if, it wasn't for the fact that Mitani who had been looking smug about the whole thing, had vanished just before Hikaru had been able to rid himself of the frilly things and go home.

And that Waya. Who tended to get along well with everyone, unless their surname was Touya, (or they were a Chinese look a like, but that's another story) just so happened to have a set of photos which he was gleefully sharing out.


End file.
